the_legendary_mechanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Levels
Energy Level Lv. 1 (10) – +1, DEX + 1, END + 1, MAX STAMINA + 20 Lv. 2 (50) – +3, DEX + 2, END + 3, MAX STAMINA + 50 Lv. 3 (100) – +3, DEX + 3, END + 5, MAX STAMINA + 100 Lv. 4 (200) – +3, DEX + 4, END + 5, INT +4, MAX STAMINA + 150 Lv. 5 (400) Lv. 6 (1,000) – +6, DEX + 8, END + 6, INT +10, MAX STAMINA + 400 Lv. 7 (?) Lv. 8 (?) Lv. 9 (?) – +53, DEX + 72, END + 80, INT +90, MYST + 55, MAX STAMINA + 7,520 Lv. 10 (9,000) – +71, DEX + 97, END + 108, INT +122, MYST + 77, MAX STAMINA + 10,920 Lv. 11 (?) – +111, DEX + 158, END + 174, INT +204, MYST + 129, MAX STAMINA + 21,220 Lv. 12 (?) – +169, DEX + 239, END + 269, INT +336, MYST + 206, MAX STAMINA + 32,520 Lv. 13 (?) – +279, DEX + 374, END + 466, INT +544, MYST + 308, MAX STAMINA + 50,520 Lv. 14 (?) Lv. 15 (?) – +671, DEX + 848, END + 1,080, INT +1,305, MYST + 653, MAX STAMINA + 141,520 Lv. 16 (?) Lv. 17 (?) – +1,206, DEX + 1,488, END + 1,890, INT +2,345, MYST + 1,123, MAX STAMINA + 311,520 Lv. 18 (?) Lv. 19 (?) – +2,026, DEX + 2,488, END + 3,120, INT +3,425, MYST + 1,923, MAX STAMINA + 681,520 Lv. 20 (?) Stats Growth potential was an innate stat that affected the growth rate of the affected stat. Different races had differing starting potentials in each stat, and in the entire world of Galaxy, humans generally had a mediocre growth rate. They did, however, boast the highest Intelligence potential. As they also possessed the lowest Health, this single point in Endurance growth potential was nice to have. * Strength improved melee damage, the ability to bear weight, and was also a requirement for some heavy equipment. * Dexterity improved movement speed, attack speed, and evasion. It also gave a bonus to ranged attacks. * Endurance increased Health and Stamina. 1 Endurance gave 10 HP and 10 Stamina. Certain skills could influence these numbers. Endurance also affected some abilities and skills and increased HP and Stamina recovery rates. All actions depleted Stamina, be it attacking, blocking, walking, running, swimming, crafting, etc. Endurance also affected physical defense. There were many formulas contributing to the calculation of defense. For example, even if two characters' defense stats were equal, one of them might not be wearing metal armor, so they would take more damage from a bullet than the other character. Other factors that affected damage taken included attack type (melee, range, bullet type, energy), might, personal attributes, and equipment material. All of these factors were taken into consideration when calculated by the quantum computer that the servers were run on. It was impossible for players to accurately optimize defense, but this wasn't that big of a deal, as having more defense could only be a good thing. * Intelligence affected Perceptivity and Willpower. A character with higher Intelligence could master their skills faster and gain more experience. It also increased mastery and crafting speeds, and it could affect the quality of any machinery crafted by a Mechanic, making it the most important stat for the class. * Mystery affected a character's talent for supernatural powers, and it affected psychic powers and magic abilities, like how Strength or Dexterity affected physical abilities. * Charm was useful when improving relationships with different NPCs and Factions. It even enabled characters to enjoy discounts with certain sellers. * Luck affected judgment and item drop rates. These were the seven main attributes that Attribute points could be added to. Then, there was also Energy, a core component of the game that functions as 'Mana' for superpowers. It could only be increased through leveling or by acquiring certain skills, and it was described as 'a manifestation of the dormant power that lies in living cells'. Energy was a requirement to unlocking superpowers, as well as latent awakening. A character would also receive bonus stats based on their Energy level. Lv. 1 Energy was reached at 10 points, Lv. 2 at 50 points, and Lv. 3 at 100 points. Each Energy level would give random stats according to the character's class, and a character with a higher level class would benefit more from this. This bonus worked retroactively. Energy was also the mana for superpowers, and the additional stats received from Energy were lost when the amount of Energy remaining dropped below its tier. For example, Lv. 1 stat bonuses would be lost when Energy dropped below 10 points; the character would become fatigued after exhausting power, and this affected their combat ability. This mechanic made micromanagement in combat important. Energy recovered automatically but at a slow rate. However, Stamina could be used to recover Energy faster. Also, when using Superpowers without sufficient Energy, Stamina could be used as a substitute, and when there was both insufficient Energy and Stamina, Health could be used. Many players ended up dying carelessly by sucking themselves dry this way. A character's grade reflected their combat strength. Characters were ranked according to their grade. The standard unit of measurement for Energy was the Ona. Superhumans were graded A, B, C, D, or E, based on their Ona levels. An E-grade superhuman, such as the present-day Hila, possessed 100 Ona. A Celestial-class superhuman would fall under grade A. Grade A superhumans were capable of planetary-scale destruction. Of course, grade A wasn't the limit. Han Xiao transcended grade A previously. . There were 8 levels of reputation: Hated, Hostile, Opposed, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honored, and Revered. Most factions required a ‘Friendly’ reputation to access contribution benefits. . Equipment Grade Grade: * Grey (inferior) * White (ordinary) * Green (good) * Blue (High quality) * Purple (outstanding) * Pink (rare) * Orange (legendary) Special quality Silver equipment * extra inheritance attribute * can co-exist withe other grade (ie. orange-silver item) Gold equipment * Cosmic treasure * extremely rare unique treasure Knowledge Knowledge is divided into five levels: Basic, Entry Step, Advanced, Peak and Ultimate. Mechanical knowledge is also divided into three sub groups: Arming, Energy and Control. There are 60 Mechanical knowledge in total, and 15 of those are peak and ultimate knowledge. Learning knowledge costs potential points. Learning knowledge from other branches than the one you chose costs triple the amount. Basic Arming # - Basic Assembly # - Basic Mechanical Engineering # - Basic Bionics # - Basic Weapons Study # - Basic Materials Comprehensive Collection # Energy # - Basic Energy Theory # - Basic Biochemistry # - Basic Optics # - # - # Control # - Basic Virtual Electronic Technology # - Basic Electromagnetic Principle # - Basic Principle of Mechanics # - Basic Wide Area Sensing # - # Entry step Arming # - Enter Step Material Synthesis # - Heavy Machinery Transformation # - # - # - Energy # - # - # - # - # - Control # - Nerve Link # - # - # - # - Advanced Arming # -High-End Material Technology # - # - # - Energy # - Nano Energy # - High Energy Control # - # - Control # - Advanced Artificial Intelligence Technology # - # - # - Peak Arming # - Controllable Annihilation Weapon # - Peak Materials Science # - Super Composite Mechanical Architecture Technology Energy # - Heterogeneous Energy # - Over-The-Horizon Energy Transfer # - Activation Theory Control # - Quantum Matrix Cognition Field # - High Step Space Application # - Time-Space Dimension Exploration Ultimate Arming # -Endless Material Science # -Ultimate Mechanical Engineering Energy # -Mechanical Lifeform Fire # -Eternal Energy Source Control # -Virtual Creator # -Super Time-Space Theory Class Learning a class unlocks the first talent, and subsequent talents require Potential points. There are three ways to obtain Potential points: through leveling, special quests, or mastering a skill. In Galaxy, talent trees were named slightly different for each class: Machinery Knowledge Tree for Mechanics, Qi Mastery Tree for Pugilists, DNA Tree for Espers, Spell Knowledge Tree for Mages, and Psychic Ability Tree for Psychics. Pugilists focused on strength and combat, and they practiced the art of qi. Some of their skills included Burst, which is self-explanatory, and Wavedash, which allowed instantaneous dodging of attacks. Although Pugilists across the universe practiced and employed different kinds of teachings and techniques, all of them were centered around the use of qi. Espers were far more unique, as each of them possessed different kinds of supernatural powers. An Esper's strength was determined by their DNA growth. Through leveling up their talents, their control over their powers would increase: power, speed, control, etc. For example, Magneto, when he was young, could only exert control over small objects like coins. However, as his powers developed, he became able to move entire stadiums and ultimately even control the very earth's magnetic field. With sufficient time, an Esper's potential could be said to be unlimited. Of course, two Espers with the same superpower might not necessarily use them in the same ways. For example, not all electricity users would be able to emulate each other's feats and applications of electricity manipulation. To some extent, in Galaxy, each player had to choose to 'specialize'.